Tomb of Jesus Christ
The Tomb of Jesus Christ is the final resting place for Jesus Christ. It is located in an abandoned Roman salt mine in the Dead Sea. History Early History After his crucifixion, Jesus Christ's body was taken to an old Roman salt mine within the Dead Sea. Affirming that the Romans who had once worked the mine had already closed it off, a chamber was selected deep within the mine and Jesus's body placed delicately within, along with his last Pillar. Several salt crystals were laid about inside the chamber before it was closed off, and the doorway also lathered in salt to prevent oxygen from seeping inside, allowing Jesus's body to be perfectly preserved. To prevent potential thieves from stealing the Pillar from the tomb, a second chamber directly above the tomb was crafted to appear as if it were the real one (presumably with a body inside it as well), holding within it a fake Pillar. Some time after Jesus's death, James went into exile in Van, but first he went to the tomb to visit his brother's tomb one last time. After his visit to the tomb, James wrote a letter to Mary Magdalene recounting his brief visit and containing a clue regarding its location for her. Over the next two thousand years, while most people who followed the teachings of the Catholic Church believed that Jesus had ascended to Heaven bodily, some of the local people heard tales of the existence of Jesus's tomb, passing the conjecture down over the generations. In the early 20th century, British miners discovered the Roman salt mine above the tomb and began converting it into a gold mine, and would have soon discovered the tomb themselves if had they not struck methane and abandoned the work. The Five Greatest Warriors In the Coalition of Minnows' period of research on the remaining Pillars and Vertices, Julius and Lachlan Adamson were able to uncover evidence that Jesus had been buried with the sixth Pillar, leading the team to realise that they would have to try and find his tomb to retrieve it. Carnivore's own research team led him to believe that the people of Saudi Arabia knew where Jesus's tomb was located. While blackmailing most of the people involved in the Machine's restoration into doing his bidding, he questioned Vulture about it, and the Saudi spy confirmed that his people had heard whispers of the tomb's location. As a result, Carnivore sent, Vulture, Scimitar and Mao Gongli to find the tomb and retrieve the last Pillar it contained. Jack West Jr and Lily decided to try and retrieve the Pillar themselves, and after plotting out James's journey on an old map they realised that his route to Van had gone around the Dead Sea, and so were able to determine that a salt mine in the Dead Sea contained the tomb. Along with Iolanthe, Jack and Lily found the abandoned Roman mine and made their way inside. They eventually came upon the part of the mine containing the tomb, arriving just as Vulture, Scimitar and Mao retrieved the false Pillar from the first chamber. As their adversaries left, Jack and Lily made their way over to the mine shaft and realised the truth of the false Pillar. Leaving Iolanthe as a lookout, Jack made his way down until he came across the real tomb. Using a modern inflatable seal to prevent fresh oxygen from entering the chamber, Jack breached the original sealed door and made his way in. Removing the cloth covering Jesus's body, Jack found himself unable to look upon the face of the messiah, believing that he was committing an outrageously sacrilegious act and didn't deserve to. Once he retrieved the Pillar, Jack covered the body once again and resealed the chamber behind him. As they prepared to leave, Jack, Lily and Iolanthe found their way barred by Vulture and Scimitar, who were in fact aware of the false chamber and remained behind. The pair attempted to force Jack to hand over the real Pillar when Pooh Bear and Stretch arrived, and engaged them in blade-combat. Though Stretch was stabbed in the back and shackled to an old slave wheel while Pooh Bear was blinded in one eye by his brother, Vulture and Scimitar ultimately met their end in the area just outside the tomb, and once they got Jack and the others across the gap the group departed the tomb. Features Roman Salt Mine . Sealed Tomb . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Historical Sites Category:Tombs